The Addition Fellowship Members
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: when Elixabeth and her family and friends fall into middle earth, they have to help, or risk loosing thier friends for ever


The night was filled with rain and sadness. Elixabeth was on her bed staring up at the sealing. Her best friend was in North Carolina and she had just gotten back from the flight back. She had gone with her mother and grandmother to see her, one last time. As she looked at the ceiling, she saw the longing on her friend's face.

*******Flash back*******

The look said "Please don't forget about me." She was listening to Elixabeth's CD player when she looked out towards the group of her mother, Elixabeth's mother, Elixabeth's grandmother and Elixabeth. She was sad that Elixabeth was leaving. Elixabeth got up and walked over to where her friend was standing.

"You know, I'll see you again some time, it won't be that difficult to survive with out me will it?"

"No, but I will miss you my friend. Keep the fort down and try to keep your sisters out of trouble." She said, with a sad smile.

"I will. But I will miss you, you big lass." I replied with a Scottish accent. "How was that?" as I pulled her into a hug.

"Still need to work on that, migirl. Just don't change too much." She said to me in a sad tone.

"Me? Change? Why would I do that?" I said trying to brighten the mood. "You just take care of your self."

"I'll try," she said.

*******End flash back********

Elixabeth just lied there. The thunder still booming along with the lightning. Sleep came slowly, and she had the weirdest dream.

*******dream********

As Legolas, She was in a forest and then she saw the most hideous thing. A giant red spider. In her hands was a bow and arrow. Notching the arrow, she let it fly and hit its target, as she always did. Turning, she saw the hunting party come up and take away the spider that she had killed.

"Legolas, some one said I would find you here," said her friend. He was Estel, foster son of Lord Elron.

"Yes I had told them I would be scouting the forest for new meat." She told him. Then, she went back to her room in the great palace of Elron. She had come here to find some peace from her father's rules and regulations and demands that she should attend Court. It was getting really annoying. Slipping into more comfortable cloths, she went to the archery range. This always calmed her after a hunt or a round with her father.

********end dream**********

Waking up suddenly she found herself in a field that was riddled with arrows. This appeared to be a practice field for archers. She was still dressed in her black jeans and white shirt. Her backpack, containing her extra supplies, laid by her side.

The sky was dark and threatened rain. She started to get up when she noticed that she was not alone. About five beings were looking at her. They smelled like rotten meat. Their eyes were silted like those of a cat. They were ugly and crab walked.

They had swords, bows and arrows. The head being waddled toward her, as she tried to back away. The others closed in on her; she reacted to ward them off with out thinking about her actions. At first it was enough to keep the creatures that came after her or from coming to close. Then she started to feel the roots of various plants that were in the area, underfoot or a few feet away.

She felt herself calling to them, asking them to bind the creatures that were attacking her. They agreed to help her to get away. So the roots began to trip and tangle their feet, so Elizabeth could get away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Though, she did not get away unscathed. She had a variety of scratches and wounds. Some were deep and others were shallow. She ran until she could not run any more. She found her self in a wooded area that was about three miles from the archery range where the creatures still stood from the entanglements of the greenery.

She felt herself collapsing and found a place where she could rest and sleep. It was at the base of a tree where moss grew. It made a good pillow. She closed her eyes, and started to sing. . . . . . .

Here I am Lord, Is it I Lord? I have heard you, Calling in the night, Here I am Lord, If you need me, I will hold Your people in my heart!

I the Lord of sea and sky, I have heard my peoples cry! I would give my life for them, Whom shall I send?

Here I am Lord, Is it I Lord? I have heard you, Calling in the night, Here I am Lord, If you need me, I will hold Your people in my Heart!

As her voice receded into a whisper, she heard the trees talking to some one a few feet away from her position. Then, darkness invaded her vision and she slid into silence. Legolas was a few feet away listening to the trees talk. He had heard the most beautiful sound, like an angel. He looked around and saw what the trees were talking about. She was indeed a beautiful girl. She was a sixteen year old girl and she was bleeding?

"I better get Estel over here and get her back to Rivendell. She looks like a dream figure." Legolas thought and told the trees to keep her safe until her returned. They said they would and left to find Estel. With his luck they would be back in Rivendell.

"Legolas, Where in Middle earth are you?!" Aragorn was yelling around him.

"I'm right here; my friend, but I have distressing news." Legolas said and motioned for Aragorn to follow him.

"So what's the distressing news?" Strider said to the elf in front of him as they walked quickly to a clearing that was only a few feet away.

"I heard the most wonderful sound and followed it to where I found a human child. She was unconscious and badly hurt. She needs a healer badly." Legolas said as they walked to the tree that was the shelter for the human girl. The trees did not trust Strider, but they relented so he could look at her.

"She is terribly wounded. She does need fathers help. They were poisoned blades and arrow tips. They won't give her up with out a fight. I'm surprised that she lasted this long." Strider said as they made their way to Rivendell. The girl was cold and he carried her to the horses. Her breathing was the only clue that she was alive. The horses were of special bread and were able to get to Rivendell quickly. When they had gotten to Rivendell, Elrond was not surprised to find that Strider was carrying a female human in desperately needed help.

"Bring her to the healing room, Estel. I will tend to her." He said as they hurried to tend to her wounds. While they waited the two men sat outside the room and waited for the news of the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elixabeth wanted to sleep more since she was in such in a comfortable position in her parents' bed, snuggled between her mother and her father. The morning sun had just woken her up as usual, and through she knew that she would have to get ready for school. So she opened her eyes to rub out the sleepiness that was in her eyes, and was surprised that she wasn't in her bed. She was in a bed that was twice the size of hers at home. Her body ached with protest at the sudden movement.

Noticing someone in the corner, she turned her head to look at them. The figure didn't seem to notice her movement for it still sat there-In the shadows. She noticed that the being slept with open eyes. The eyes were unfocused and half closed. The being had robes of gray satin, as they shimmered in the morning light. The being's eyes focused as he stepped into the light of the room. He had blond hair and brown eyes that held painful mysteries. His skin was fair and unmarked; free of tattoos or anything of that nature, so she was sure that he was not part of any gang that she knew.

Then the night before flashed before her eyes. The attack, plants, everything. So she asked the most logical Question that came to mind. "How did I get here? To this wonderful place and saved from the creatures that tried to hurt me?" she asked in a whisper, for she was full of awe and respect for the beings that were the most beautiful of all.

The language that he spoke in first was his own and she did not understand it. Then he spoke in English to her. "I and my friend, foster son of Elrond, Estel found you and brought you to the House of Elrond. You were wounded by orcs that I take it had attacked you. I found you by following a voice that led me into the glen. I then saw you unconscious among the tree roots."

"I see. Was it this song?" Elixabeth asked and sang the song again. When she was finished, she could see his eyes fill with wonder.

"Yes that was it." He said in wonder. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," he said getting introductions over with. "We found your pack near you and found what appears to be an identification paper." With that he pulled out something that resembled an ID card and handed it to her.

After looking at it, Elixabeth handed it back. "Yes it is mine. Do you know where my pack is now?" she asked and Legolas motioned that it was on the night stand beside the bed.

Elixabeth noticed that she was wearing a night gown that clung to her body. It was light and with long sleeves. She reached over and grabbed it and started to pull out clothes that she would be wearing for the day, wincing now and again as she over extended her muscles and stretched them.

"If you Excuse me, I must get changed and then I will call you, Legolas, Right?" Elixabeth said as she started to get up and was trying to confirm his name.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to be escorted you to breakfast?" He asked as Elixabeth came out from behind a dressing screen in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shot sleeved shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a necklace that was a dolphin. She was about five foot ten. She had a lean figure and hazel eyes. Her hair was a color of dead leaves. She was in bare feet. "Yes that would be very nice. I don't think that I have eaten for a couple of days at least." Elixabeth looked at him out of the corner of her eye as they went down the hall. "Were you the one that the trees were talking to?" she asked.

Surprised that she had said that she had heard the trees talking, Legolas stopped in his tracks. "You heard trees talking? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Elixabeth said confused at Legolas's actions and asked another question. "Are you a human?"

"No, I am an Elf of Mirkwood and I am a guest of Riverdale, home of Lord Elrond." Legolas explained. "I, however, am crown prince of my home land." He said sarcastically, and kept walking.

Feeling sorry for Legolas, Elixabeth decided to change the subject. "What would Lord Elrond think if I told him that I am from a different world and not this one?" she asked.

"What?" Legolas said and turned his head toward Elixabeth, eyeing her curiously. "You're not from this world?"

Elixabeth shook her head. "No, I am not. I am from Earth."

"Oh," was all Legolas was able to say at the moment, for they had entered the dinning hall of the great Lord Elrond, Ruler of Rivendell. "Welcome to Rivendell, Elixabeth Oakes. I have wanted to meet you since you were brought her for medical attention. Now I wish to introduce your saviors." Said Lord Elrond. Standing, he motioned to a man that was wearing a black tunic and black leggings and boots. "This is my son, Estel, for it was he who helped in your recovery."

"Thank you for your assistance in my Healing, my lord." Elixabeth said bowing deeply to Estel and turned back to Elrond. "And it was Legolas who found you. He said something along the line, that you have the most beautiful voice, one that rivals the Elves. Is this true?" Elrond said, for he knew that no one could have a voice like that except Elves.

"I am afraid that he was mistaken. My voice is not like that at all. Though, yes I can sing, I do not pride myself on that." Elixabeth tried to explain, and failing miserably.

While this was going on, two more people fell, literately, into the gardens of Rivendell. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They had been searching for their friend and both had tripped over a tree root and had fallen into this world that was new and strange to them.

"Well that was fun," said Ricky, as he stood and brushed off the dust off his pants, and turned toward Maria.

"Yeah, fun. Look where are we?" she said to Ricky.

"You are in the gardens of the house of Elron and are trespassing," said a guard that had two companions with him. "Come with us and we will take you to Lord Elrond."

"Yes sir." They said and followed the guards. "You don't suppose that Elixabeth ended up here?" Ricky said to Maria.

"It is possible that she did but I don't know for sure. I would like to speak to this Elrond Person," Maria said. They had just entered the dinning hall and saw Elixabeth talking with an Elf, who was at the front table. Beside her was a blond Elf.

"Pardon the intrusion, my Lord, but we found two more humans in the garden. They appeared to be lost." The guard said, bringing them to the attention of Elrond and the entire Dinning room.

Elixabeth turned and saw the people that were supposedly lost and saw them. Their appearances has changed in the time that she had known them. Ricky was now six-foot one and had brown hair that was close cut. His eyes were different as well. Hey held more pain and worry than she last had seen. His ears that had always been somewhat pointed now were pointed. Maria was now about five foot six and had brown hair, and eyes. Hers held more concern than before.

"Well, I was wondering when you two would find your way here." Elixabeth stated as she walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"Do you know them, Lady Elixabeth?" the Elf that she had been talking to said.

"Yes, I do. Although, I have not seen them for a long time," Elixabeth said. "They are from the same place that I am from. We are from Earth," she said. The entire hall was quiet and didn't make a sound unless you count the birds singing in the distance.

"You all are from the same place?" Elrond said with surprise. "Is there magic or devilry, and what about religion? What about those?"

"Magic doesn't exist on Earth. It is looked at as cheep tricks and smoke and mirror work." Elixabeth said with out backing down, looking strait at Elrond. "We do have religion. Many different people look to many different gods and also many different ways of belief are practiced."

"Well, this is very interesting, but I am afraid that we will have to save this conversation for a later date. I believe that they will cause us no harm. Will you and your friends care for some breakfast? That is what you brought her here for, am I correct Legolas?"

"Yes Lord Elrond." Was the reply that was given. It turns out that Elizabeth sat next to Arwen and Maria and Ricky sat next to Legolas and the two sons of Elrond. Breakfast was over with quickly and Maria and Ricky were shown to their rooms.

***

"Well. We know that they are not of harm, but will they go with them to Mount Doom?" Elrond asked Gandalf, as they talked about the ring.

"Tomorrow we shall know for a fact what we'll be facing and if they will go. Gandalf said and went back to looking into his cup of tea.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to discus the threat of Mordoor. Each race is bound to it, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said as they were sitting on the front porch of Elrond's house.

Maria, Ricky, Elixabeth, Estel and Legolas were with a hobbit a dwarf and another human. Frodo went to the pedestal and put a gold ring on it and returned to his seat, looking like he just had a huge bolder lifted from his shoulders. "The doom of man," someone had said.

"It is a gift," said the other human that was with the company. "A gift to the foes of Mordoor. Long has my father, the Stuart of Gondoor, have kept the forces of Mordoor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondoor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against them."

"You cannot wield it. No one can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone." Estel said to the man standing.

"And what would a mere ranger know of such a thing?" said the man.

"That is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Airithorn; you owe him your allegiance." Legolas said standing up and advancing on the man standing.

"Aragorn? This is Isildor's heir?" The man said and turned toward Estel.

"And heir to the thrown of Gondoor." Legolas added.

"~Sit down Legolas~" said Aragorn to Legolas. "Gondoor has no king. Gondoor needs no king." Said the man, sitting back down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." said Gandalf.

"Then you have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said to the assembly.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" said the dwarf. As he grabbed his axe and lunged for the ring, but as soon as his axe came in contact with the ring, the ax was destroyed, leaving only shatters that were scattered around the ring, the ring didn't even have a dent in it.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft, Gimli son of Gloin, which we here possess. It must be cast back into the fiery cassem from whence it came! One of you must do this." Elrond said to those assembled.

Silence seemed to go on for several minuets. "One cannot just simply walk into Mordoor. There are more than just orcs and the Great Eye is ever watchful. Where the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with a thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Said the man sitting to explained.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said!? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said, standing.

"Then what? What if Sauron takes back what is his?" said the man standing once again.

"And I supposed you think that you're the one to do It." said the dwarf. "I will die be fore I see it in the hands of an elf!"

Then all hell broke loose. Every one started to argue. Maria, Elixabeth, Ricky and Frodo were watching the fight incline; they heard a strange speech that was being emitted from the ring. Watching the ring, they saw the gathered being engulfed in flame. Frodo, seeing this, jumped up and walked toward the fight.

"I will take it! I WILL TAKE IT! I will take it." He said and the gathered looked at him, finally shutting up. "I will take the ring to Moordoor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked up to Frodo and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long it is yours to bear," and went behind Frodo.

"By my life or Death I will help you." Estel said standing and walked over to Frodo, and kneeled in front of him. "You have my sword."

"You have my bow." Said Legolas and went to stand beside his friend.

"And my ax." Said Gimli and went to stand beside Legolas.

"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going any where with out me." Said another hobbit, who was obviously listening from some where.

"I would not think so, though he was summoned to a secret council meeting and you were not." Elrond said amused.

"Hey! We're coming too! You'd have to tie us in a sack to stop us." Said another two hobbits that had been listening behind a couple columns that were behind the gathering place. "Besides you need people of intelligence on this, Mission, Quest, Thing." said the other. "Well that leaves you out Pip." Said the first.

"I believe that we will also go with them," said Ricky. "To go along with them to add protection and safety in numbers." He said to explain to Lord Elrond. Elrond chuckled under his breathe.

"Twelve Companions. So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the ring." "Great. Where are we going?" asked Pippin.

Every one looked at him like he was an idiot. Their looks could be described as "Weren't you listening to the entire conversation?"

"Now what did you do to get here?" Maria asked Elixabeth. As the other people departed from the meeting.

"I just fell asleep. I swear." Elixabeth said, as she was looked at by Ricky and Maria, who obviously did not believe her.

"Do you know how to wield a sword? Or a bow or Arrows?" Legolas asked the three teens that had so mysteriously fallen into their world in time.

"No, but would you like to show us how?" Elixabeth asked.

"Sure, and perhaps a bit of elfish on our Journey." Legolas said and escorted them to the training fields. They were given weapons and were taught how to use them be fore the fellowship left for Mordoor.

Hilder was patrolling the eastern edge of Lothoriean, when he saw a small boy that was about twelve years old, that was wondering along the edge of the forest. Hilder's ears were able to pick up what the boy was saying. "Stupid branch, Stupid roots, stupid every thing that wants to get Elixir," was what he was saying.

"Boy!" Hilder called to him. The boy looked at him and started to go towards the spot where Hilder was standing. "What is your name?" he asked the boy that was coming towards him.

"Robert!" said another boy that looked about eighteen years had run to catch up to the boy that was standing in front of Hilder. The boy that was standing in front of Hilder looked over and smiled.

"Arthur, why did you come here?" he asked. "To protect you from harm, why else would I be here?" said the other boy.

"Who is he and do you think that he has Elixabeth?"

"I am Hilder of Lothoriean and the only prisoners, it seems, is you two." Said the elf and led them into the forest.

"Where are you talking us?" asked Arthur in a suspicious voice. "We are looking for some one that is most important to us. She is a member of our royal family."

"I am taking you to see Galadriel, the lady of the wood. She is the most powerful elf in these parts. She will decide what is to be done with you," Said Hilder, still waking in front of them.

Robert and Arthur looked at each other and followed their guide through the forest. Mary landed in a tree that had a platform on it. Fortunately, she landed in the path of an elf that had golden hair and a fair face. She was dressed in white and had a head band of silver.

"Welcome, Mary Oakes of the distant future. Your cousins will be here shortly. They are being escorted by one of the captain of the guards," she said. "My name is Galadriel and I am the ruler of this realm."

"My thanks for the Welcome, Lady," Mary said confused. "But where am I?"

"You are in Lothoriean in middle earth." Galadriel said and started to help her up. Mary was only twelve and wanted to get to her older cousin, very badly. Robert and Arthur arrived at Lothoriean and their guide took them to the city to talk with the lady.

She was very beautiful with long blond hair and a flowing white robe gown. "Welcome to Lothoriean. I am Galadriel and your cousin Mary is fine. She is in her quarters and resting. Hilder, please show them to the guest quarters," she said with the most beautiful voice. Hilder showed the three people to their rooms that held a view that no other building that such a view. He left them and went back to his post. This was going to be very interesting with three humans in Lothoriean.

One of the guards of Lothoriean was named Mike. He was one of the elves that were in the Golden Wood that thought that he was different. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was about Six foot in height and thought that the Lady was wise. He also longed to talk to some one that wasn't an elf and that cared about him. None of his kin wanted to listen to his words and thought that he was strange. He was well equipped with a bow and sword and daggers.


End file.
